


Fen'Harel's Red Riding Hood

by arkhambound (c_loudy)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Secret Relationship, Underground Networks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_loudy/pseuds/arkhambound
Summary: Danyla "Danny" Lavellan has been an orphan since she was a toddler. Being raised by her not-uncle The Iron Bull and his often rowdy team of misfits, she has grown a love for adventure and thirst for thrill.If only she could actually do that.Bull is still clinging to a promise he made to her mother, but as she's nearing the age of 19, Danny is growing rebellious. The only world she knows outside the woods (even thats restricted!) is the occasional visits of Knight Cullen Rutherford. Unfortunately he can only tell her so much before a certain protective guardian is shooing him away.When Bull finally gives in, though, he anxiously sends her to give a package to the city's official Cassandra Pentaghast, the temporary fill-in for the recently deceased viscount.Of course, it does not go to plan. Danny meets people that would send her uncle into a frenzy if he found out.The fact only makes her all the more rebellious.





	1. Prologue

The heavy rain pattered down on a dark cloaked figure while entering the woods. Their steps were staggered and had shown exhaustion, but within the cover of night no one was out to even identify who they were. The soft cries of a child were hushed by a mother's whisper, and they disappeared into the thicket of trees. Following the beaten path, a trail of red splattering behind them. 

  


The journey, which normally took a quick ten minutes, had been excruciating. The woman clung to her child for her life and continued on. Shuffling her feet at an agonizingly slow pace. When she could see the dim glow from a cabin, she sighed with relief. Finally! It felt like a millennia, but she had arrived. She only had the strength to lean into the door, but her weak calls of distress had stirred the man inside. The door was opened and she almost collapsed, catching herself and holding the toddler to her chest when she cried out again.

  


**“Bull- friend.”** She winced, clutching her side as her child was taken into the man's arms. Cradled safely against him.  **“It's happened. I need you to protect her. Please.”** She was crying again. Or was it the rain in her face?

  


The Qunari lifted his head and held out his hand as an offering for her to lean on, but she stepped away.  **“Bull, please keep her safe. I don't want her to ever live like this-”** She gasped, her head leaning forward as her body grew increasingly weak. She was dying. Already halfway there as poison stealthily creeped further into her bloodstream. The veins in her arms began to blend into a menacing black hue.

  


**“Krem!”** Bull turned his head and handed the child to the boy that came trotting after his call.  **“Put her in your room on your bed; and lock all the windows. Stay with her.”** He expressed the last sentence and looked back at the woman before him.  **“Nuven, I can't let you just bleed out.”** He knelt down and tried to push her hand away, to see how bad the wound was. He paused upon seeing the damage already done to her body; he understood. There was no escape from death this time. 

  


**“I still have some time to- to track them. Kill the son of a bitch…”** She coughed, clenching her teeth in pain. Her words were brave, chivalrous. Though they both knew it wasn't likely. Instead, she was swept up into his arms and carried inside. Placed in a chair in front of the fire with her friend's comforting words and decent patching to soothe her into her last moments.

  


The bandage to her side had given her time to give a slightly more, stammered, explanation. Then her wishes.  **“I want her happy. She can't live the life I have; it's a road to death.”** She hissed, clinging onto the other's hand.  **“Don't bring her into the city. They're looking for her; I want her thought to be dead. She** **_is_ ** **dead.”** Another pause, and her grip began to grow loose. She was slipping away.

  


**“I promise, Nuven. She'll be safe with me and the Chargers.”** His gaze turned toward the ground and he closed his eyes. Murmuring a small prayer under his lips for his friend, his sister not bound by blood but by friendship and sacrifice. They had lived their younger years together for so long, and now it was gone.

  
When he looked up her eye's were glassy and lifeless. Her hand limp in his hold. Iron Bull quickly wiped away a tear with his thumb and cleared his throat when he stood up. The faintest of smiles were still etched on her face. She died, knowing her daughter would be safe. Tucked away from the monsters that plagued her mother's life.  **“She'll know her mother loved her.”** He whispered, picking her up and disappearing into the woods. Into the thicket of trees while the hard rain pattered down on his back.


	2. You're going to Tamrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets some great news and visits a family friend for some advice

Iron Bull considered himself to be a good guardian. Not the best, but certainly the most appropriate for a spirit like Danyla’s. Her years of youth were by far the most difficult years of his life. Living off minimal sleep while he tried figuring out why in the world she was crying. How was he supposed to know when she could barely talk?

 

His adopted son, Krem, had been a wonderful help. Only twelve years old when Danyla had arrived, he quickly adapted in the big brother role. Bull was grateful to have him there when he did; often picking up the slack when sleepless nights effected his work. By fifteen Bull had announced Krem as his second-in-command when seeing what great leadership skills he had with the team. They trusted the boy.

 

A Qunari with a human child and elf tot was most certainly… questionable to the societal norms. When he had first found Krem outside the city, even he was skeptical. Their species were stereotypically violent and cunning; and the environment Krem came from was at war with his kind. At the time Krem had only been eight years old and had no choice but to trust Bull. It seemed like forever ago now, and he was beginning to feel his age when he looked at Danyla now.

 

She had grown into a lovely girl. Strong willed like her mother, and a bit of the Chargers all with her. She had Rocky’s thrill for adrenaline, Dalish’s quick wit, Skinner’s cunning reflexes, Stitches’ gentle heart, and Grim’s aloof behavior toward strangers. A headstrong girl was hard to keep track of and thankfully he had an entire team to help watch her. Keep tabs on her whereabouts when his attention was needed elsewhere.

 

Right now, though, he was completely fixated on her pleading hazel eye's while she tugged on his arm. **“Please Uncle Bull! I only want to see what's there. I won't talk or follow anyone around.”** Again with this. Danny had been begging to go to Tamrion for months now and his patience at this point was wearing thin. It didn't help when Krem occasionally tried convincing him. **“It's not fair everyone but me gets to go whenever they would like and I'm stuck here.”**

 

 **“You go hunting all the time.”** He remarked with narrowed eyes.

 

 **“You know what I mean.”** She huffed in response, crossing her arms over her chest much like a child would. Her lips turned to a pout and he rolled his eyes. **“I can handle myself just fine, too. You know that! What about when I defended myself against that Mabari pack?”**

 

Bull couldn't stop himself, a snort of laughter making her frown. **“You sprained your ankle and got a concussion. From falling out of a tree** **_after_ ** **taking care of them. It hardly counts when you're talking about some wild dogs; people can climb tree's just as well as you do.”** His voice returned to a chiding tone. He lost count of the times they had this exact same conversation.

 

 **“But,”** Expression becoming neutral while hers lit up with hope, Bull hoped dearly that he would not regret this. **“if Cullen is willing, next time he visits he can take you. You are to follow him-”**

 

 **“Thank you! Oh thank you Uncle Bull!”** She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, and he sighed.

 

 **“You will follow him, and not leave his side. Is that clear?”** Iron Bull smiled as she nodded her head excitedly before running out the door. He heard her muffled voice outside the cabin and Krem’s laughter followed by hers. He put his palm against his forehead and groaned. _I need a drink_. At least he had time to prepare. Teach her how to keep hidden knives in her jackets and boots. Perhaps a touch up spar on self defense. A Knight as an escort would normally soothe a worried parent, but The Iron Bull was not just her guardian. He had made a promise that he very well intended to keep, had worked hard to keep for fourteen years. He only hoped after her little visit her curiosity would ease and she would prefer the forest over Tamrion.

* * *

 

Danyla could hardly believe it. She would be leaving for the city! Oh and Cullen could tell her all about the city and introduce her to all his friends in the knights. She was practically shaking as she told Krem, who was holding her hands with the biggest smile on his face. **“This is great, Danny. Might have to hide those ears, though.”** He teased her, taking a step back when she pushed his chest.

 

 **“Oh shut up. I'm excited! I don't have to imagine what's there when I can** **_see_ ** **it now.”** Her voice was light as she pictured it. Now actually happening in just a few short days. Cullen at her side while everyone stopped and watched her confidently stroll down the road with the Knight. **“A mysterious, alluring beauty.”** Danny added with a giggle while Krem just rolled his eyes at her.

 

Danyla straightened up when Grim had begun to pass by them, nodding her head curtly to him and waiting for him to leave before leaning closer to Krem. **“Are there any girls there you want me to brag about you to?”** She whispered, unable to stop grinning when his cheeks became flushed red.

 

**“Danny! No; I'm not interested in anyone at the tavern.”**

 

**“Oh? I didn't say anything about the tavern.”**

 

The older of the two scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. **“I need to check up on stocks. Go… hunting. Or something.”** He began to walk away without waiting for a reply, which Danny took as him surrendering. Turning on her heel she would walk back into the cabin, deciding to follow the suggestion to hunt. When she entered Bull was leaning into his big chair, taking it upon himself for an afternoon nap and snoring away.

 

The elf girl delicately stepped down the hall into her room, careful to avoid the creaky boards. She took her bow and quiver of arrows off the back of her door and grabbed an apple out of the basket set next to her wardrobe and dashed back into the main entry hall, pausing when she heard a tired voice.

 

**“Don't forget your-”**

 

 **“I** **_know_ ** **.”** She took the red cloak off the rack beside the door and slipped outside, quietly closing it behind her.

 

She knew exactly where a good hunt would be today. It was getting warmer now that spring was here, there would definitely be game down by the lake near Blackwalls cabin. Danny began to head north, careful to avoid any of the more talkative Chargers and took off further into the woods.

 

* * *

 

It hadn't taken her long before she arrived. Following the creek until it opened up into the lake, walking along the bank until she could see Blackwall’s cabin up ahead. She paused, pulling her cloak over her head and hiding her bow and quiver into the tangle of roots beside her. From there she began to head up to the cabin and peaked into the window.

 

 **“Didn't your Uncle teach you about privacy?”** Blackwall’s gruff voice made Danny squeak, clutching her chest and turning around to half heartedly glare. He didn't seem to care, though. Instead he walked passed her and began to open the door. **“Something you need Princess? Another delivery?”** He continued while motioning her inside.

 

Danny pursed her lips and followed him, glancing over her shoulder before the door shut. **“No, not exactly. I wanted to ask you something.”** She took it upon herself to sit down on the cushioned rocking chair in the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest. **“Uncle Bull is letting me go into Tamrion for a day.”**

 

Blackwall, who had been restocking some kindle in the fireplace, paused. Looking at the elf in disbelief. **“Why does this sound awfully familiar. Almost like… you've tried getting me to take you there without him knowing once.”** He teased as he now leaned against the stone of the fireplace.

 

 **“No he really is this time! You can even ask him; Knight Rutherford is going to be my escort while I deliver a package to Miss Pentaghast.”** Her tone was defensive but turned calm while she continued to speak. **“I wanted to ask you if you wanted anything; and if there was anything… fun to do? I know Uncle Bull will tell Cullen not to bring me** **_anywhere_ ** **I might actually enjoy…”** She tipped her head back and dropped one leg to rock her back and forth on the chair.

 

Blackwall hummed in thought, tossing the firewood inside the pit and pulling up a chair across from her. He cupped his hands together and held them under his chin, pondering. **“Well, if you could get Cullen… distracted,”** He began, catching Danny’s interest as she looked at him now. A brow quirked in curiosity. **“I have an old friend, Sera. She should be around the tavern or the horse stables. Tell her I sent you to show her around.”** He chuckled and looked down at his boots. **“She won't get you into too much trouble but she can definitely entertain you if you're bored.”**

 

Sera. Why did the name sound familiar? Maybe he's mentioned her before. Danny was now very curious to meet her now. What ways would she be entertained? Would they sneak into a brothel? Or maybe race some horses? The  thoughts made her giggle, which earned a suspicious look from Blackwall. **“Don't tell Bull anything about this alright? Keep my name out of anything.”**

  
**“Yes sir!”** She smiled at him and jumped out of the chair, wrapping around him in a tight hug before heading for the door. **“Thank you; I have to get going though. I'll tell you everything about it when I get back!”** She promised, waving him goodbye. With that out of the way, she could bring back some dinner now.


End file.
